Little By Little
by CyberChick135
Summary: "Help me find the reason, I'll help you find the way. Little by little, day by day." Alexa Kent was content with her simple life with her adoptive parents and twin brother. But, after saving Lex Luthor's life, she finds herself wanting more. After finding out the truth behind her adoption, she soon realizes that sometimes the ideal guy you want is the one you can't have.
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

* * *

 **Cast of Characters:**

 **Tom Welling as Clark Kent**

 **Jennifer Love Hewitt as Alexa Kent**

 **Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang**

 **Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor**

 **Eric Johnson as Whitney Fordman**

 **Sam Jones III as Pete Ross**

 **Allison Mack as Chole Sullivan**

 **Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent**

 **John Schneider as Johanthan Kent**

* * *

"Alexa Kent!" mom called from downstairs. "You'll miss the bus if you don't get down here!"

I grabbed my things for school and ran downstairs.

"I was just finishing up." I defended, pecking my mom's cheek.

Alexa Kent, middle name need to know, that's me. I'm the adopted daughter of Johanthan and Martha Kent and we all run the family farm. I have one younger brother, Clark, whom I'm related to biologically. We're both Freshmen at Smallville High School. And one fun fact, my brother and I aren't what you would call 'normal'. Both of us have unusual abilities that make us 'special', according to our parents.

I hopped up on the bar and snatched a piece of toast from Clark, taking a bite. Mom shook her head at us.

"Where did you two learn manners?" she questioned, hands on her hips.

Clark and I exchanged a glance. "On a farm." we answered in unison.

I giggled and jumped off the bar, noticing Clark holding his permission slip for Football Tryouts.

"Better ask soon." I whispered from behind him, patting his shoulder, just as dad walked in.

"Ask what?" he questioned.

"Oh, Clark just has something to ask you." I answered, smiling.

"Thanks sis." Clark muttered under his breath.

I ruffled his dark, curly hair and giggled. "What are big sisters for?"

Clark handed dad the permission slip. "It's for the football team. They're having tryouts this afternoon." he smiled, but when dad didn't show any enthusiasm, he added.

"You played football, dad."

"That was different." dad rebuked.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"You know why." dad answered.

"I'll run at half speed." Clark defended.

"A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game." dad reminded, probably speaking from experience.

I moved over to stand next to mom.

"Most of the guys hardly play." Clark continued, defending his argument. "I'll be riding the bench half the season. I can be careful."

"I know you can, but what if there's an accident?" dad theorized.

Clark looked at me, "But Alexa has the same abilities that I do and you let her try out for Cheerleading." he reminded, putting the spotlight on me.

Mom and dad exchanged a look before turning their attention on me.

"Yes, but cheerleading isn't as high-staked as football son." dad defended. "Besides, Alexa has practiced restraint with gymnastics."

"Which you also let her do, way before we even started junior high." Clark muttered.

I opened my mouth to say something, but dad beat me to the punch.

"Look, Clark, I know this has gotta be really hard for you but hang in there like we promised." he sympathized.

"I'm sick of hanging in there." Clark admitted. "I just want to go through school without being a loser."

"Hey, you have a cheerleader for a sister." I reminded, grabbing my satchel. "Popularity by association."

"I repeat, don't wanna be a loser all through high school." Clark sighed, slipping on his jacket.

"Ouch." I sighed, sarcastically, following him out the door.

* * *

We ran outside just as the bus pulled away.

"If we didn't have that argument, we would've made it." I noted.

"Please don't give me the 'I told you so speech' now." Clark sighed, looking down at me.

I met his eyes and smiled, "Race ya?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Clark returned the smile and adjusted his backpack strap. "You're on."

* * *

We sped through the cornfield, passing the bus on our way towards the school.

I skidded to a halt and caught my breath. Clark appeared a split second later.

"I win." I stated, walking up to our two friends Pete and Chloe.

"Yo, guys." I greeted, looping my arms around their necks.

Pete and Chloe halted and stared at me and Clark.

"Didn't you just? Weren't you?" Chloe stuttered.

"We took a shortcut." Clark answered.

"Through what, a black hole?" Chloe asked.

I giggled, "Clo, seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to excuse our reporter." Peter interjected. "Her "weirdar" is on Defcon 5. She thought the bus was attacked." he led Clark away from the two of us girls.

"Just because everyone ignores the strange things that go on doesn't mean they don't happen." Chloe defended, her and I catching up to them.

"We'd love to join you and Scooby for another zany adventure but we need to hand in these slips before homeroom." Pete informed, walking off with Clark.

"You they're both trying out for the football team?" Chloe asked me.

I nodded. "I don't know Pete's reason, but apparently Clark thinks that having a sister who's a cheerleader makes him a looser." I informed.

"For your information, dear Lexi, we're trying to avoid being this year's scarecrow." Pete corrected, saying the second part in a whisper.

"What are you talking about, and why the whispering?" Chloe asked, huddling into the conversation.

"It's tradition." Pete went on. "Before the game, the players pick a freshman take him to Riley's field, strip him down to his boxers and paint an 'S' on his chest and string him up like a scarecrow."  
"Sounds like years of therapy." Chloe concluded.

I nodded in agreement, adjusting my gym duffle strap.

"That's why we're trying out, figuring that they won't choose one of their own." Pete concluded.

I glanced at my brother and saw that his demeanor quickly changed and followed his line of vision. I rolled my eyes as he continued to stare at Lana Lang, my best friend on the cheerleading squad.

"I'll see you guys in class." Clark excused, walking over to Lana.

"Fifteen seconds." Pete wagered.

"Ten." Chloe countered.

"Twenty on five." I bet.

"One, two, three, four, five." Pete counted and Clark fell to the ground on five.

"Pay up, ten each." I ordered, holding out my hands. They each slapped ten dollars into my open palms and I chuckled. "Statistical fact my friends, he can't get within five feet of Lana Lang without turning into a total klutz."

"Betting against your own brother, have you no shame Al?" Chole asked.

I shook my head. "Not really." I answered, then breaking up laughing. "Come on, let's go."

I smiled at Lana and her senior boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, who's also the quarterback, as I passed them heading into the school.

* * *

As I walked out to the football field with the rest of the cheerleaders for practice I noticed Clark sitting alone in the bleachers.

"Lana, give me a sec okay?" I asked my dark-haired friend. "I'm gonna check on my brother."

"Sure." she gave me a smile as I watched her join the rest of the squad.

I jogged up the bleacher stairs and sat next to my younger twin. "You still upset you can't tryout?"

Clark just nodded in reply, "That obvious?"

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, there's still plenty of opportunities for you to shine."

"You can say that because you're popular." Clark reminded, laying his head on top of mine.

"Ouch." I sarcastically remarked. "Give it some time." I patted his leg as I stood up and pecked his cheek.

On my way down I smiled at Pete as he came up to Clark. "Hey Pete." I greeted, passing him.

* * *

After practice, Clark and I took the long way home, stopping at Loeb Bridge to rest for a few minutes.

I leaned against the railing tapping my toe on the road. "Continuing the sulking won't change things." I stated, leaning into the railing, facing Elbow River and looking in my brother's direction. "You'll find your place in the hierarchy of High School."

Clark still remained silent, not even looking at me. I huffed in annoyance, tossing my school bag and gym duffle onto the rocks below, near the river's edge. I jumped onto the railing, staring down at my brother.

"Hello! Earth to Clark!" I called, getting his attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clark questioned.

"Trying to get you to respond." I answered. "You've been sulking for like an hour now."

"So, you're putting your life at risk? Lexa, get down from there." Clark met my eyes.

I smiled and took two steps before doing a back handspring, making my younger twin move to try to catch me; but I landed it perfectly.

"Alexa, please get down." Clark begged.

I threw a couple more tricks, just to make him sweat for a minute. "Relax bro, the beam at the gym is about the same width as this railing." I looked down at him.

Before one of us could say anything else, a silver Porsche came speeding down the road. One second I'm just standing on the railing, the next I'm flat on my back on the boulder below, watching both the car and my brother go into the river.

"Clark!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. I shrugged off my windbreaker and dove in after him.

I saw the Porsche at the bottom of the river and Clark was prying off the windshield. I swam down and helped him pull out the unconscious driver and quickly broke the surface. Using all my strength, I kicked towards the shore, keeping the man's head above the water.

I dragged him across the shore and knelt beside him, laying my ear to his chest.

"Well?" Clark asked, standing across from me.

I shook my head before opening the driver's mouth, placing my lips over his and breathed into him. I laced my fingers together and began compressions.

"Come on, don't die on me!" I begged, placing my mouth over his again.

He coughed up water and caught his breath, rolling on his side. I tucked my wet hair behind my ear and helped him sit up.

"Clark, call 911." I told him. "Cell's in my bag."

He nodded and ran to where my bags were. I turned my attention to the man I just saved and quickly noticed that his suit looked like something my family could never afford.

"I could've sworn I hit the both of you." he muttered, catching his breath.

I regulated my breathing. "Then we'd all be at the bottom of the river." I noted.

Our eyes met for an instant and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You must be an Angel." he said.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nope, just a humble, farm girl." I corrected.

"Lex Luthor." he introduced, holding out a glove covered hand.

"Alexa Kent." I replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Lex let go of my hand, but never broke contact with my eyes.

"The paramedics are on the way." Clark informed, joining us.

"Thanks bro." I looked up at him and smiled. "Lex, this is my twin brother, Clark." I introduced.

"I suppose I owe you a 'thank you' as well." Lex guessed, shaking Clark's hand.

"Just doing the right thing." Clark replied, shaking Lex's hand.

I chuckled and smiled.

* * *

About thirty minutes after the paramedics arrived, my dad showed up.

"Alexa, Clark." he sighed in relief, running up to us. "You two alright?"

The red blanket I was wrapped in dropped to the ground as my dad embraced me. He shrugged off his heavy farm coat and draped it over my shoulders. He repeated the same routine with Clark, giving him his red flannel shirt.

"Dad, we're fine." I reassured.

"Who's the maniac driving the car?" dad questioned, loudly.

"That would be me." Lex spoke up, approaching my dad and extending his hand. "Lex Luthor."

"Jonathan Kent. These are my children." dad replied, ignoring Lex's gesture of introduction.

"Thanks again for saving my life." Lex said to Clark and I.

"I'm sure you'd have done the same." Clark assumed.

"Besides, it was the right thing to do." I added, smiling.

Dad began herding us away from the scene.

"You have a couple of extraordinary kids Mr. Kent." Lex complimented. "If there's any way I can repay them-"

Dad looked back at Lex. "Drive slower." he advised, opening the passenger door of the farm truck.

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at Lex one last time before climbing into the old pickup, sandwiched in between dad and Clark.

* * *

The following day after school, Clark and I came home and spotted a brand new red truck by the stable.

"Who's truck?" I asked my mom.

"Your's and your brother's." she answered, handing me a fancy card with the initials LL on the front. "It's a gift from Lex Luthor."

"No way." I gasped, opening the card. "'Dear Alexa and Clark: Drive safely. Always in your debt. Signed, the maniac in the Porsche.'"

"I don't believe it." Clark gasped, smiling. "Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them." Mom answered.

Our grins sunk, knowing that dad wasn't gonna let us keep it, no matter how much we begged. But, that didn't stop Clark from trying. I let him do that while I helped mom toss the hay into the cattle pin and the two horse stalls.

"Seriously though mom, it's not like the Luthors can't afford it." I pointed out, cutting off the twine around the hay bail I held, tossing into Casper's stall.

"I know Alexa, but keep in mind that Lionel Luthor made his fortune by evicting previous landowners just so he could further expand his business." mom reminded, leaning against one of the saddles. "You're father's also a bit bitter when it comes to the Luthors."

"So he's judging Lex on what his father did." I concluded, leaning against the stall door.

My horse, Casper, a pure white Anglo-Arabian, nudged my shoulder. I chuckled and patted the bridge of his nose.

"No, he just wants you and Clark to know where the money came from that Lex used to buy that truck outside." mom rebuked.

The sounds of the wood chipper starting snapped me out of my argument and mom and I ran outside, just in time to see Clark shove his hand into the machine. When he pulled his hand out, there wasn't a single scratch, but I'm betting that there was damage to the machine.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car." Clark told dad. "It hit me at 60 miles an hour."

Dad sighed then looked at me. I shrugged. "All I remember was the car speeding towards us, and the next thing I know, I'm flat on my back." I added. "If anything, the height I fell from, would've done some damage to my spine, but I escaped without even a bruise."

I ran up the barn stairs and stood on the wooden rail, which was a great height from the ground. "Also, watch this." I bent my knees and did several consecutive back-tucks in mid air before sticking my landing on the ground, creating a dent in the hard dirt. "If any 'normal' person tried that, they would shatter their legs." I informed.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that we'd give anything to be normal." Clark said, running into the barn, which is where we mostly spend our alone time.

* * *

I nodded and followed, plopping down on the couch and folding my hands behind my head.

"It's time you two." dad said, coming up the stairs.

We looked at him. "Time for what?" we asked.

"The truth." he answered. "I want you to take a look at something." he unwrapped a thin, metallic card and showed it to us. "I think it's from your parents. Your real parents."

The card had some kind of writing on it that wasn't like anything I've ever seen.

"What does it say?" Clark asked.

"I tried to decipher it, but it's not a language known to man." dad answered.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around here." dad went on.

It was silent for a long minute. "What are you trying to tell us? We're from another planet?" I asked, chuckling.

"I suppose you stashed our spaceship in the attic." Clark joked.

"Actually, it's in the storm cellar." dad corrected.

* * *

He led the two of us down into the cellar, where a large, black, metallic shuttle-like ship sat in the far corner.

"This is how you came into our world, kids." dad said. "It was the day of the meteor shower."

I bit my lip and tried to suppress my laughter. I mean, this was farfetched even for Smallville. "This is a joke, right?" I finally cracked.

Dad shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Clark asked, irritated.

"We wanted to protect you." dad defended.

"Protect us from what? You should have told me." Clark ran out, leaving me and dad alone in the cellar.

"I agree, you should've told us a long time ago." I followed my brother's suit and ran inside the house, slamming my door shut.

* * *

A good hour later, mom knocked on my door before slowly entering.

"I know you're still upset about finding out the truth." she said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, it's not every day you find out your some alien from another planet." I scoffed, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Mom pulled out a small, brown jewelry box and opened it. "I think you're ready to have this." she said.

"What is it?" I sniffled, taking the box from her.

Inside was a small gold chain with two small white crystals on either side of a medium black crystal. I took it out and looked over it.

"That's the only thing you were wearing when you and your brother found us." mom answered, taking it from me and clasping it around my neck.

"The only thing?" I questioned.

Mom nodded. "Your dad wrapped you up in his coat while I wrapped Clark up in a blanket." she chuckled. "The two of you were stark naked in the middle of Riley's Field."

I laughed along with her.

"That was the happiest day of my life." Mom sighed. "Ever since I can remember, I've always wanted to be a mother. Then, you and your brother come into our lives and made my wish come true."

"Mom." I muttered.

"It doesn't matter where you came from or how you got here." she interjected. "Your dad and I love you and Clark very much. The two of you were our little miracles."

I leaned in and hugged her, sniffling. "I love you too mom." I replied, smiling. "I just wish you would've told us sooner."

"We were just waiting for the right time." she defended.

I nodded, reaching up to caress the black crystal.

* * *

The next day…

"Whoa." I gasped, when I saw the size of the Luthor mansion. "This isn't a house, it's freakin Bed&Breakfast."

"Might as well, get this over with." Clark sighed, getting out of the old farm truck.

I nodded and grabbed the new truck keys and shoved them in my pocket, before locking up the old truck.

Clark pressed the buzzer a couple times, but no one answered. So, we just squeezed through the bars. Well, Clark squeezed through the bars, I jumped over them.

"Hello?" Clark called as we entered the house.

"Anyone home?" I added, looking around.

The sound of clanking metal from one of the rooms caught our attention so we decided to check it out. Mistake.

A foil came launching at us and was embedded in the wall, a couple inches from my nose. One of the fencers was Lex, who looked surprised to see us.

"Alexa? Clark?" he questioned. "I didn't see you."

"We buzzed, but no one answered." Clark informed, as Lex yanked the foil from the wall.

"How'd you get by the gate?" Lex asked.

"Squeezed through the bars." my brother answered.

"Jumped the gate." I added, smiling. "Look, if this is a bad time-"

"No, I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." Lex interjected, as the woman left the room.

We followed Lex up the staircase we just passed.

"This is a great place." I complimented, looking around as we reached the next floor.

"If you're dead and you're in the market for something to haunt." Lex joked, cracking a small smile. "It's the Luthor ancestral home. So my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

"I remember the trucks rolled in for weeks." Clark replied. "No one ever moved in."

"He had no desire to live here." Lex informed. "He's never even been through the front door."

"Then why ship it over?" I asked, making Lex stop and face me.

"Because he could." he answered, opening two French doors that led to a large office about the size of my home's living room and dining room combined, times two. "How's the new ride?" he asked, stripping off the white fencing jacket, revealing a black long sleeved shirt underneath.

"That's why we're here." Clark informed. "We can't keep it."

"It's the least I can do. After all, you two did save my life." Lex replied. When he saw the looks on our faces, he nodded. "Your father doesn't like me." he turned and faced the mirror.

"Lex-" I began to say, taking a step forward.

"It's okay." he interjected. "I've been bald since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me."

"It's not personal." I told him, finishing my earlier statement. "He's just not crazy about your dad."

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Lex questioned, turning back to face us.

"Understandable." he closed the gap between us. "What about the two of you? Did you fall far from the tree?"

I exchanged a glance with my brother before slightly shrugging. "Actually, we were adopted." I informed.

After a long minute of uncomfortable silence, Clark cleared his throat. "I think we'd better go." he voted. "We don't wanna be late to school."

I nodded and fished the keys out of my pocket and handed them to Lex, my fingers brushing against his as I pulled away. "Thanks for the truck."

"Do you believe a man can fly?" Lex asked as Clark and I reached the French doors.

"Sure, in a plane." Clark answered, the both of us turning to face him.

Lex smiled and shook his head. "I'm talking about soaring with the air beneath you."

"People can't fly, Lex." Clark rebuked.

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped." Lex elaborated. "It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning." he stepped closer to me. "That's why I mistook you for an Angel when I first saw you. Alexa," he took my hand and caressed the top before placing a kiss on my knuckles. "thanks to you, I have a second chance. We are the future. I won't let anything stand in the way of this new friendship."

I bit my lip as I took my hand back, the nerves tingling beneath my skin. "Thanks Lex." I smiled.

Clark nodded, "Guess we'll see ya around."

* * *

Saturday rolled around, which meant that it was Football night. I tied up my tennis shoes, making sure the laces were tight. As soon as we were all dressed and ready, we made our way to the field to stretch and warm up before the players hit the field.

"Alexa." I heard someone call.

I turned in that direction and saw Lex standing by the home bleachers. I cocked my head to the side and ran up to him.

"Now what is Lex Luthor doing at a High School Football game?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

"Not only supporting the community, but also supporting my new best friend." he replied, smiling. "Uniform looks nice on you, by the way."

"How'd you know I was even a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Browsed through your school files." he admitted. "I know someone on the school board."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Wow, normally someone would be offended, but yet, I feel flattered." I giggled.

"So does Clark play?" Lex asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, dad kinda shot him down when it came to tryouts." I answered.

Lex nodded, "Where is he then?"

I looked around the stands, but couldn't find him. "I don't know, I actually haven't seen him all day."

I glanced at the clock and realized it was almost time to lead the boys onto the field.

"Look Lex I gotta run, duty calls." I excused.

"Then I guess I'd better find a seat." Lex waved and we parted ways.

* * *

No surprise that Smallville won Homecoming, we've been undefeated so far this season. All the cheerleaders, me included, were getting ready for the dance. I had bought a cheap, ice pink, strapless, lace dress and matching heels. My hair hung loose over my shoulders and my bangs were curled and fluffed. Lastly, I fastened my new black-crystal necklace and that completed my outfit.

I looked around the parking lot and still couldn't find my brother, and that made me really worried. I walked to edge when headlights shone from behind me.

"What's the matter?" Lex asked, coming to a stop, this time in a black Porsche. "Your date leave you hanging?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just worried about Clark." I answered, rubbing my arms, wishing I had a jacket.

"Tell you what, I have to pick up some files from the plant here in town. After that small errand, you and I can look for him together." Lex offered. "It'll go faster that way."

I sighed and nodded, climbing into his car. "Thanks." I replied.

He returned the smile and cranked up the heat. "Anything for a friend." he drove out of the parking lot and headed down the road at a reasonable speed.

"And uh, I didn't even have a date to the dance." I admitted, once we were away from the school.

Lex glanced at me and shook his head. "Hard to believe." he replied. "A beautiful girl like you. I'd assume that you'd break a few hearts."

I rolled my eyes. "I was just going because all the other cheerleaders were." I sighed. "I figured going alone would be safer than not going at all."

"Well, then all of those guys are idiots for not asking you." Lex assured, pulling into the LuthorCorp plant. He put the Porsche in park, "I'll just be a couple minutes, you can wait out here if you want."

"No, I don't mind going with you." I replied.

"Okay, then follow me." Lex smiled, stepping out then opening the passenger door for me.

I returned the smile and suddenly shivered. Lex took off his long, black coat and draped it over my bare shoulders, and man was it a few sizes too big.

"Thanks." I slid my arms through the sleeves and followed him inside.

He was right when he said it would only take a couple minutes. When we got back into the car and slowly pulled out of the plant, Lex suddenly braked because a kid climbed over the gate coming from the field.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"No idea." Lex answered, grabbing a flashlight and stepping out.

I followed him into the field, getting a very strange feeling.

"Help me." I heard a faint voice call, making me stop.

"You hear that?" I asked Lex.

"Help me." it called again.

"I think it's this way." Lex motioned.

I followed him and soon we found the source of the distress call. It was Clark, who was strung up like a scarecrow in nothing but his boxers with a red 'S' painted on his chest.

"Clark?" I questioned, taking a step forward.

When I did, I suddenly felt really off balance, like all my energy was being sucked right out of me.

Lex stepped up and undid the ropes binding my brother, making him drop to the ground.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." Clark groaned, slowly standing up.

And just like that, my weird sick feeling suddenly went away.

"You need to see a doctor." Lex advised.

"I'll be okay." Clark reassured, gathering up the rest of his clothes. He then took off towards the main road.

"At least let me give you a ride!" Lex called, but Clark was already long gone.

I sighed, "No use." I told him.

Lex bent down and picked up something on the ground; a gold chain with a simple green stone in the center. It began to glow and that sick feeling returned. I took a step back and almost fainted.

"You okay Alexa?" Lex asked, steadying me.

I nodded. "Yeah, guess that football game really took a lot outta me." I replied, taking deep, slow breaths.

"Guess I should take you home." he advised, looping my arm around his neck.

That sick feeling was faint, and yet I didn't know exactly what suddenly caused it.

* * *

The drive back to the farm was nice and peaceful, and bit enlightening. I learned that Lex and I had similar tastes in music, which made for wonderful small talk. When he pulled up the drive, I noticed the porch light was still on.

"Are your parents normally up this late?" Lex asked.

"Normally no, but since it was the homecoming dance, they might be up just to make sure Clark and I got home alright." I answered, smiling. "My dad's probably pacing back and forth while my mom's telling him not to worry to much."

"At least they care." Lex noted, opening his door.

Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for me and helped me out of the car. He even reached in the back and handed me my duffle containing my uniform.

"I have a feeling if you walk me to the door, my dad might get his shotgun." I admitted, shrugging off his coat and handing it to him.

"You're probably right." Lex agreed, tossing the coat in the back. "Sorry you missed the dance."

I shrugged. "Not really my scene." I admitted. "I really only joined cheerleading because the gymnastics team kinda sucks." I chuckled.

"You're a gymnast?" Lex questioned.

I nodded. "I sometimes go to the local gym in Smallville just to run through tricks and teach myself new ones." I shrugged. "I'd love to go to the one in Metropolis but it's too expensive."

"Say the word and I'll buy you a platinum membership." Lex offered.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Lex." I declined. "Anyway, thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime you need one, feel free to call." Lex handed me a business card with his office number, home number, and cell number printed on it. "I'll always be there for you."

I smile and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Lex." I smiled and made my way up the porch steps.

"Goodnight Alexa." he replied, leaning against his Porsche.

As soon as I reached the front door, I watched him speed off and felt a smile cross my lips. If someone would've told me a week ago that I would save a billionaire's life and become his new best friend, I would say they were crazy. But now that it happened, I was finding myself wondering when was the next time I would see him. I guess only time will tell…


	2. Metamorphosis

**Metamorphosis**

* * *

 **Cast of Characters:**

 **Tom Welling as Clark Kent**

 **Jennifer Love Hewitt as Alexa Kent**

 **Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang**

 **Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor**

 **Eric Johnson as Whitney Fordman**

 **Sam Jones III as Pete Ross**

 **Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan**

 **Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent**

 **John Schneider as Johanthan Kent**

* * *

I smiled as I walked through the front door, giggling.

"Have a great time at the dance?" mom asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

I snapped back to reality. "You and dad taught Clark and me to always be honest." I reminded, leaning against the table. "So, the truth; I didn't go to the dance."

"Then where have you been since the game?" mom questioned.

"I was worried about Clark since he wasn't there and Lex found me and gave me a ride home." I answered.

"Don't let your dad catch you smiling like that." mom warned.

I rolled my eyes, "Lex is just a friend." I rebuked, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, Alexa, this came for you." mom halted me, handing over a simple box tied with a blue ribbon.

The card read 'To: Alexa, From: Your Admirer.'

"Thanks, night mom." I pecked her cheek and walked up to my room, shutting the door and set the box on my bed.

I kicked off my heels and stuck them in my closet, then hung up my cheerleading uniform when a familiar knock sounded at my door.

"Decent." I granted, and Clark walked in. "Ah, so feeling better?"

"Yeah." he answered. "How about you?"

I licked my lips, "I'm good, still shocked that I can call Lex Luthor a friend." I felt my lips curl into a smile. "Jeez, Alexa you're 15 and he's 21." I reminded myself. "Friend's is all you'll be."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, if dad thinks something mores going on, no telling what he'll do." he agreed.

I chuckled.

"What's in the box?" Clark asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea." I answered. "Mom said it was sitting on the porch when her and dad came home from the game. It's from a secret admirer."

"Well, guess I'll leave you alone then." Clark pecked my cheek goodnight and left my room.

"Night." I sighed as he left.

I untied the blue ribbon and gently opened the box, and about eight multicolored butterflies flew out, astonishing me. I was surprised to say the least, and a bit taken back.

A dark blue butterfly landed on my finger and fluttered it's wings. I scooted off my bed and let it fly out into the night, breathing the cool, crisp air. I shut the window and my blinds, before stripping out of my dress and into my black sweatpants and yellow tank top. I switched off my bedside lamp and curled underneath my dark purple bedspread, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day…

"Hurry up Alexa, we need to be at the Farmer's Market in fifteen minutes." dad called from outside the stable.

"Coming!" I called back. I locked up Casper's stall and pecked his nose. "Bye boy."

The Farmer's Market was crowded, more so than usual it seemed.

"Hey guys." Chloe called as her and Pete walked up to the produce stand.

"Morning." I replied, stacking a couple boxes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lana and Whitney walking up.

"All hail the homecoming king and queen!" Chloe announced, cracking a huge grin.

"Clark, I didn't see you at the dance last night." Lana noted.

At first he hesitated to answer, first exchanging a glance with me, then Whitney. "I was a little tied up." he admitted.

"Hey, congratulations!" dad cut in, shaking Whitney's hand. "I haven't seen an offense that good since I played."

"I'll get the rest of the boxes out of the truck." Clark muttered, slipping away from the table.

Whitney offered his help and followed Clark.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Alexa." I heard my name being called from behind me.

At first I thought it would be Lex, but to my surprise it was Trevor Chapell, a senior on the football team.

"Trevor hey." I greeted, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed ya at the dance last night." he answered. "Everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine." I replied, walking around the table. "You, really missed me?"

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, I was planning on asking you-" he shrugged.

"Wow, never would've guessed one of the best Running-Backs in Smallville High history would have me on his radar." I bit my lip and tapped the toe of my cowgirl boot on the ground. "I'm flattered."

"Alexa, can you please grab a couple more boxes?" mom asked.

I nodded, although shot a small glare in her direction. Way to ruin my flirt game, Mom.

"Duty calls, guess I should get back." I chuckled. "But, I'll see ya around?"

"If you want, I can help." Trevor volunteered.

"Sure, follow me." I led him to the truck and handed him two boxes while I just took one; not wanting to show off.

* * *

After putting Trevor to work for a few minutes, he had to take off but promised we'd talk in school.

"Bye Trevor." I smiled, twisting my hair around my finger.

"See ya Alexa." he replied, pecking my cheek before leaving.

I watched as he walked away, biting my lip to contain my enthusiasm.

"And here last night you told me you didn't have a boyfriend." Lex reminded, walking up to me.

"I don't." I confirmed, turning to face him.

"That didn't look like two friends talking just now." Lex pointed out.

"He's never even said more than a few words to me in like three years." I admitted. "He said he missed me at the Homecoming Dance and was wondering if I was okay."

"From where I stood, it looked like he was flirting with you." Lex noted.

"Jealous?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lex cracked a smile and picked up an apple from the box. "Just looking out for a friend." he defended.

"Yeah well friend or not, you're gonna have to pay for that." I told him.

"Well, I was gonna place an order anyway." Lex informed, pulling out his checkbook.

I smiled. "Well, thanks for the support."

* * *

After an hour of manning the table, Clark took over the shift and I decided to walk around the market. I stopped at a booth selling wind chimes and admired them.

"Alexa." someone said from behind me.

Boy, am I popular today. I turned around and was face to face with someone familiar looking.

"Greg?" I questioned, then when he smiled I figured it was him. "I didn't recognize you without your glasses."

"Yeah, listen can I ask you a favor?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Sure, always happy to help a classmate out." I answered. "Fire away."

"Could you help me with my Lit paper?" Greg asked, giving me a small smile.

"Nathanael West assignment giving you brain freeze?" I guessed, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's kicking my ass." he confirmed, laughing too.

"Sure, okay." I agreed.

"Great. How about my house, after school?" he suggested.

I bit my lip, "Library might be easier." I rebuked.

Greg smiled. "It's a date." he confirmed, before walking off.

I blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off. Greg and Clark were friends in grade school, and I knew he had a crush on me. But, seeing as how he was an insect nut and I'm terrified of them, I would just have to let him down easy.

On the way home, we saw Whitney's truck roll off the road and nearly explode, but in the nick of time, Clark saved him, although it did freak our parents out a bit.

* * *

Later that day, Clark and I ran Lex's produce order down to his mansion.

"Save any lives on your way over?" Lex asked, meeting us in one of the many rooms of the Luthor Mansion. " You keep it up, and you could make a career out of it."

"Just dropping off your produce." I rebuked, placing my hands in my back pockets.

"Sorry my parents gave you a hard time." Clark apologized.

"If push came to shove, I would have arm-wrestled them for it." Lex joked.

"So you planning an invasion?" I questioned, motioning to the Trojan War miniature model that took up the majority of the room.

Lex smiled. "My father gave it to me when I was nine. It was a strategy tool." he informed. "My father equates business with war. Take the Trojan War for example."

"It started because two men were in love with the same woman." I interjected, meeting Lex's eyes.

He smiled in return and patted my shoulder. "Kind of like your brother and the quarterback." he compared.

Clark shot me a glare before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, if we're at war, Whitney's won." he admitted.

"You lost one battle, that's all." Lex pointed out. "Besides, I don't believe Lana is as infatuated as you think."

"He captains the football team and the town treats him like a god." Clark listed. "Game over."

"If you hadn't pulled him out of that truck, your problems would be solved." Lex noted, referring to the almost fatal accident. I raised a questioning eyebrow, but then he smiled, revealing he was joking.

"Don't worry, Clark, I've got your Trojan horse." Lex informed, showing us a small, black box that looked more metallic than anything else.

Although, once he opened it, a wave of dizziness washed over me and I braced myself against the pool table.

"You both okay?" Lex asked, looking concerned.

All both me and Clark could do was muster up a nod, but when Lex closed the box we were suddenly back to normal.

"That's a cool box." Clark noted, changing the subject. "What's it made of?"

"Lead. My mother bought it in a Kasbah in Morocco." Lex answered. "It was made from the armor of St. George patron saint of Boy Scouts." he cracked a small smile. "She gave it to me before she died. Think she was trying to send me a message."

He handed the box to Clark who shook his head.

"What is it about Kents and gifts? It's yours." Lex told him, practically shoving the box into his hands. "Hand it to Lana and tell her what happened. Trust me, once she opens it, you'll win her heart." he opened the box, revealing the necklace that Lana always wore. "That necklace gives you the power, Clark. All you've gotta do is use it."

* * *

I finished up my article for the _Smallville High Torch_ that was over the homecoming game. Once it was completely edited and saved, I emailed it to Chloe so she could put it in the final issue. I then made my way to my locker to gather up my homework for the day. As a reward for a victory there wasn't any practice, instead I spent the hour and half allotted practice helping Trevor study for his upcoming math test.

"See, it's not as hard as you're making out to be." I told him, chuckling.

"Maybe you're just a great tutor." Trevor rebuked, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I owe you for this."

"Anything for one of Smallville High's star players." I nudged his arm.

Trevor smiled back. "Maybe this Friday we could hang out, minus the homework." he suggested as we walked out of the school library.

I met his eyes and quirked a brow. "Did you just ask me out?" I asked, bluntly.

"Would you like to go out?" Trevor questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to." I answered.

"Great, Friday night, say 7:30?" he offered.

"Sounds like a date." I agreed.

"Alexa." Greg called, walking up to Trevor and I. He stood a couple inches from me. "You remember, the English paper? You said you'd help me." he reminded.

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry, Greg." I apologized. "We had study hall during athletics and I was helping Trevor."

Said senior draped his arm across my shoulders. "I have this important math test coming up and Alexa was helping me." he pecked my cheek before heading out. "See you Friday."

I waved to Trevor before turning back to Greg. "Can we reschedule?" I questioned. "I have to get home and do my evening chores on the farm."

"Are you blowing me off?" Greg accused, his demeanor suddenly changing.

I shook my head. "I'm not blowing you off." I rebuked. "I need to get home. Clark's waiting for me outside."

"Are stupid laboring chores more important than helping a friend?" he questioned, sharply. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

I broke from his grip. " Greg, I can't talk about this right now. I have to go." I practically bolted out of the school and climbed into the truck.

"What took you so long?" Clark asked.

"Nothing." I answered as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

As I was helping mom put the finishing touches on dinner, I heard faint sounds coming from the barn.

"Alexa?" mom questioned.

"I think something happened in the barn." I answered, making my way out there.

We saw Clark and dad holding flashlights up to the rafters.

"I never saw anybody move like that." dad admitted.

"Did you see him?" mom questioned, checking dad over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"He came off the ceiling at me." dad answered. "It was almost as if he…"

"Wasn't entirely human?" I finished, taking a shot that that is what he was trying to say."

"I saw his face." Clark informed, making us all turn in his direction. "I think it was Greg Arkin."

I shivered on reflex and now felt even more creeped out that he could apparently swing from the rafters. Another part of me was also pissed because he could've killed my dad, which gave me something to confront him with next time I see him.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" mom questioned. "Are you still friends?"

"I pass him in the halls, but people change." Clark reminded.

"His mother used to keep him on a short leash but I can't believe he'd hurt a fly." dad remembered.

"Maybe that's because he was too busy collecting them and every other bug." I added, shivering. "Also, if he was that mad that I forgot about helping him with English, he could've just picked up the phone. There was no reason to attack the two of you." I looked at Clark and my dad. "He can forget it now."

"He asked you for homework help?" Clark asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I was helping Trevor with math during athletics." I answered.

"C'mon, kids don't leap off the ceiling and attack people." dad cut in.

"How do you explain that?" Clark mused, shining the flashlight in the barn ceiling, revealing glowing footprints.

"In one word; disgusting." I chimed, feeling bile rise in my throat.

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, seems kind of out there." he muttered.

We all looked in his direction, dead seriousness in our eyes.

"This, coming from the man who's been hiding a spaceship in his storm cellar for the last 12 years." mom chuckled.

"Mom speaks the truth." I agreed, leaning against the wooden rails.

"It's not that I don't believe you. I'm having trouble getting my head around this one." dad admitted.

* * *

Mom and I left the boys to finish their sleuthing while we cleaned up the house.

"I still can't believe that Greg would try to hurt dad and Clark." I sighed, folding up the laundry. "It's not like I intentionally blew him off."

"Honey, that's maybe how he took it." mom replied. "He's always been a bit…"

"Creepy." I finished.

"I was gonna say strange." mom rebuked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, guess I'm not entirely without fault here." I admitted. "Greg probably thought I intentionally blew him off for Trevor." I set a pile of towels off to the side. "He did look a bit angry when he saw us together."

"Well, it didn't take a genius to see that he had a crush on you." mom chuckled, "Jealousy is a powerful thing."

"Yeah well, Entomophobic." I said, pointing to myself. "Why would I ever be interested in a guy who is fascinated by the things I'm terrified of."

Mom and I laughed as we finished the nightly chores.

* * *

After school the following day, I was grooming and feeding the horses.

"So, this is how you wind down from a day of school." Lex chuckled, leaning against the stable door.

I halted brushing Phantom's pitch-black mane for a few seconds. "What could possibly bring Lex Luthor to my neck of the woods?" I questioned, looking over at said billionaire.

"Needed to get out of the mansion for a bit." he answered, walking up to me. "Who's this guy?"

"This is Phantom." I answered, rubbing said Friesian's neck. When I saw Lex lift a hand, I shook my head. "I wouldn't do that." I advised. "Phantom's a stickler when it comes to new people. He's also very stubborn."

The black stallion huffed in response and stomped his hoof.

"Wow, guess he understood you." Lex noted.

I smiled. "He's also brilliant." I added, kissing his cheek. "He's my dad's horse."

Casper neighed from behind us, his ears twitching. "And that's Casper, aka, my horse." I continued, walking over to his stall.

"Casper." Lex repeated.

"I was six, Lex." I defended, patting my horse's neck. "This is my baby." I kissed his nose and he neighed in delight, making me giggle. "Him you can pet, he's very friendly."

Lex reached out and stroked his neck. Casper blinked and his tail swayed back and forth.

"Think he likes ya." I guessed, smiling.

"So you ride." Lex noted.

"Not professionally." I replied. "My dad and I mainly ride em when we're herding the cattle to and from the pasture." I added. "Sometime's I'll ride the trails but mostly, the horses are extra help around the farm."

"Well, at least they're well compensated." Lex chuckled.

"Oh yeah, with carrots and apples." I giggled, making both horses neigh in approval. "My mom always sets a couple bushels aside just for the horses."

"They're lucky to live with such a nice family." Lex smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I bit my lip, "You know, if you ever need to just get away from the mansion, you're always welcome here." I invited.

"Not sure that your father would agree." Lex pointed out.

I shrugged. "Well, consider it." I told him. "My dad is just gonna need to get used to the fact that you're mine and Clark's friend."

"I appreciate that Alexa." Lex planted a kiss on my forehead.

"So, you seem to have entranced another one." came a voice that sent a chill up my spine, following various buzzing noises.

I spun on my heels and saw Greg standing at the stable entrance. "Greg, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

The horses started stomping their hooves, making me and Lex move away from the stalls.

"I'm here because it's time for the next phase." Greg informed, stepping closer to us.

I reflexively backed up, gripping Lex's arm for some sense of security.

"Hey man, whoever you are, Alexa clearly doesn't want you here." Lex informed. "Leave, now."

Greg was suddenly right in front of Lex, gripping the collar of his shirt. "You have no power over me." he said, coolly. "Alexa's mine, you're the one who needs to leave."

He tossed Lex towards the back of the stable where he hit his head on the stall door and passed out on a hey bed.

"Lex!" I called, trying to rush to him, but Greg stood in my way. "Leave me alone Greg."

He gripped the sides of my arms. "Sorry, but I can't do that." he said, smiling.

Loud buzzing sounded all around us and I blacked out…

* * *

"Alexa." I heard a voice mutter my name. It sounded so familiar, but it was distorted. "C'mon Alexa, wake up."

I felt something being pulled off me and my daze was slowly lifting.

"Alexa." the voice muttered again, more clearer than before.

I slowly opened my eyes and everything suddenly hit me. I jolted up and was suddenly being embraced my someone.

"It's okay Alexa, you're safe." Lex told me, stroking my hair. "You're safe."

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder. "Lex, thank God it's you." I murmured.

I pulled away and he brushed my hair from my face. "Come on, Clark's worried sick about you." he said, lifting me from the bed I was laying on.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as Lex carried me from the old tree fort to his Ferrari parked on the side of the road. He still kept his arms around me as I leaned against the car.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll live." I answered. "Although, I do feel the need to take a three hour shower."

Lex lightly chuckled.

"Alexa!" Clark called from the other side of the field. He ran over to me and picked me up in his arms, hugging me tightly. "I was so worried."

I hugged him back, "I know." I replied. "How did you know where I was?" I looked between Clark and Lex.

"Clark's the one who figured it out." Lex answered. "He just gave me the directions while he dealt with that Greg kid."

"Don't worry sis, he won't bother you anymore." Clark promised, patting my shoulder.

"Well, I should probably get you two home before your parents freak out." Lex suggested. "Alexa can ride up front."

"Sweet." I giggled.

Clark just shook his head and jumped in the back while I slid into the passenger seat. Lex threw the gear shift in drive and drove back towards the farm.

"Thanks guys, for coming to my rescue." I said, looking back at Clark, then to Lex. "Who knows what would've happened to me if you didn't get to me in time."

"I don't even want to think about it." Clark admitted, lightly punching my shoulder.

"Well, if it's any consolation Alexa, you're way outta that kid's league." Lex added, patting my knee.

I giggled and leaned back in the seat, letting the wind blow through my hair as the sun was setting on the horizon. Yeah, guess I am a lucky girl to have a brother like Clark and a best friend like Lex.

* * *

 **Cyber** : Yeah, that's chapter two. For those of you who need a quick refresher, Trevor Chapell originally appeared in 1X03 as one of the players caught cheeting and therefore was suspended from the football team. For my own personal reasons, I'm giving him a slightly bigger role in this fanfic, as a 'first' type relationship for Alexa, before her and a certain handsome billionaire get together. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, reviews are appreciated.


	3. Hothead

**Hothead**

* * *

 **Cast of Characters:**

 **Tom Welling as Clark Kent**

 **Jennifer Love Hewitt as Alexa Kent**

 **Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang**

 **Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor**

 **Eric Johnson as Whitney Fordman**

 **David Paetkau as Trevor Chapell**

 **Sam Jones III as Pete Ross**

 **Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan**

 **Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent**

 **John Schneider as Johanthan Kent**

* * *

The rain poured down as the game was coming to an end. My hair stuck to my face as I stood with the other cheerleaders, watching the seconds count down with the Crows down by a single touchdown. Just as the clock hit zero, we scored and won the game. The crowd jumped to their feet as the fight song played over the intercom system.

The following Monday, news broke that some members of the football team were caught cheating on a midterm, it was gossip by the time I made it to Smallville High.

I was hanging with the other cheerleaders when the accused players walked out of the school, and to my utter surprise, Trevor Chapell, my boyfriend, was one of them. Our eyes met and I could see the look in his eyes, and I pitied him. And yet, at the same time, I was almost insulted; I mean we had been studying every day after school for the past week and were making great progress.

I grabbed my satchel and walked away, catching up with Pete, Clark, and Chloe.

"I need a picture of the cheating jockstraps." Chloe said, pulling out her camera.

"Wow, love the sympathy guys." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

Pete chuckled and gave me a one armed hug. "Sorry, once the story broke I had no idea your boyfriend was one of them."

I nodded, "Nice to know someone has a heart."

Chloe hugged me out of guilt. "Sorry Al, but when I hear a good scoop, I must follow every source to get my story." she smiled and held up her camera, snapping a couple pictures.

One of the players saw Chloe and angrily chucked the football in her direction. She recoiled, but Clark caught it easily.

"Nice catch." Pete praised.

"Your teammate attempts to assassinate me and all you can say is 'nice catch'?" Chloe scoffed.

Pete shrugged, but was still grinning. "I thought you wanted to hit a nerve." he noted.

"Well consider that achieved." I sighed, nudging Chloe's arm.

Clark and I just rolled our eyes as he tossed the ball back to the player who threw it, who barely caught it in return. I slightly winced, knowing that kinda had to hurt a normal person.

"Hey, Kent!" Coach Walt called.

"See ya in class bro." I quickly hugged him and walked off with Pete and Chloe.

* * *

"So, what's next for you and Trevor?" Chloe asked once we were inside.

"Off the record?" I questioned and she nodded. "Not sure. I mean, yeah cheating is wrong and I'm not gonna defend him. It's just, he was making progress in our study sessions."

"Well make up your mind." Pete told me. "Aforementioned boyfriend, 12 o'clock."

I looked ahead and saw Trevor leaning against my locker, waiting for me.

"Catch ya later Lexa." Pete said, him and Chloe walking off.

I sighed and walked up to my locker, opening it and shoving my satchel inside.

"If you're gonna make up an excuse as to why you had to cheat, save it." I said, not looking at Trevor. "I'm not interested."

"I wasn't going to defend myself." Trevor replied. "There is no excuse for what I did. I just don't want this to have an effect on our relationship."

I bit my lip as I gathered up my things for my first period class. "I'm not sure." I admitted, shutting my locker door. "This is whole new territory for me, being in a relationship."

Before Trevor could say anything, the warning bell rang.

"I've gotta get to class." I started off in the general direction, feeling a wormhole of emotions.

* * *

Since the cheating players were suspended, I didn't see Trevor the rest of the day, that is until cheerleading practice.

"What can I do to make this right?" he asked.

I sighed, glancing over my shoulder at the other cheerleaders. I turned back to Trevor and saw genuine concern in his eyes.

"Please, Alexa I don't want to loose you as a girlfriend." he pleaded.

"Do the right thing." I told him. "Whatever you believe that is." I stood on my tip-toes and pecked his lips. "I gotta get to practice."

Trevor gave me a soft smile and pecked my cheek. "I won't keep you."

I ran back to the rest of the squad and athletics practice went on as usual. The only downside, was Lana had told me earlier that day that she quit, so I was friendless on the squad now.

I watched as Clark practiced with the rest of the boys, and was genuinely proud of him.

"Go Clark!" I cheered, jumping into a toe-touch.

He turned and gave me a nod and smile, then his expression disappeared. I glanced back and saw dad exit the stadium. Guess me and Clark were walking home.

* * *

I took my time in the locker room showers, standing under the steam. I changed into my red wind pants and black t-shirt, towel drying my hair to where it was semi-dry. Clark was waiting for me outside the locker room.

"Race ya home?" he wagered.

I shrugged. "It's a nice night, let's not rush anything." I rebuked.

"Hey, how come Lana wasn't at practice?" he changed the subject.

I sighed, "Her and Whitney didn't see things eye to eye on the whole cheating thing, so she quit the squad." I answered. "Something about her wanting to find something she's great at, that means something."

Clark's shoulders sank, and I socked him in the arm. "Wow, you really are a lovesick puppy when it comes to her." I giggled.

"That's an understatement." Pete chimed in, joining us. "Forgot my math book in my locker."

As we exited the school, we heard screaming. It wasn't hard to tell where it was coming from since one car, Principal Kwan's car, was on fire.

"Pete, call for help!" I ordered.

He ran back inside as Clark and I rushed to help Principal Kwan. I broke the driver's side window and unlocked the door, while Clark yanked it open. The two of us then grabbed Kwan and ran as far away from the car as we could. The explosion caught us off guard and we ducked down to the asphalt.

"What the hell?" I questioned, watching the car burn like a bonfire.

* * *

Once we explained everything to Mom and Dad, they were shocked, but proud.

"Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital till over the weekend." mom informed, getting off the phone with the hospital.

Me, Clark, and dad sat at the table, picking at dinner.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Clark asked.

"He's got burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he's gonna be okay." mom replied, smiling, taking her seat across from dad.

"Anybody see you?" Dad asked, after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Nobody saw us, Dad." I reassured, sipping my tea. "I told the paramedics I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I broke the window and unlocked the door." I glanced across at Clark, who pushed his green beans around his plate.

"Lucky the two of you were there." mom noted.

"Well, kind of missed our ride." Clark informed, glancing at dad.

He dropped his fork on the table and met Clark's eyes. "Look, I saw you play, all right?" he reminded. "You could have easily hurt any one of those boys."

"But the point is, he didn't." I defended, making dad look at me.

He scoffed and stood up, taking his dinner plate into the kitchen.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Clark questioned as he and I followed suit. "He's never gonna believe me." we sat our plates in the sink. "By the way dad, coach gave me your old position back when you were a freshmen." he switched subjects. "You're looking at the starting tailback for this Saturday's game."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "See, I told you that you'd find your place."

Clark hugged me back just as tightly. He then looked to mom and dad, who were just staring at us. "Don't everyone congratulate me at once."

He pulled out of the hug and went out the front door and I followed, not wanting to get caught up in another argument.

* * *

We met up with Pete and Chloe and walked down to the Beanery, the local coffee shop.

"You guys, it doesn't make sense." Chloe mused, once we told her about Kwan's car. "Cars don't just spontaneously combust." she then cracked a smile. "I've already got my headline: 'Cheerleader and Jockstrap Save Principal From Burning Car!'"

"Will you lay off the "jockstraps" thing?" Pete begged.

Chloe shook her head. "I can't believe Clark's been blinded by the Friday-night lights." she glanced up at my brother.

I rolled my eyes, "It's the football team, not a cult. Clo." I reminded.

"Right." she giggled. "Next thing you know, I'll be joining the pom-pom brigade. I hear there's a spot open."

Just as she said that, Lana walked right by us, wearing a green apron over her white sweater.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, completely shocked.

"Taking your order, I hope." she answered, grabbing a tray of coffee mugs and taking them to a nearby table.

"What? What is this?" Chloe chuckled. "Some sort of a cheerleading charity, like, be-a-waitress-for-a-night sort of thing?"

I nudged her in the side.

"Yes it is, except for the cheerleading and charity parts." Lana replied. "And tips are always appreciated."

"So you're a waitress for real?" Pete questioned.

"Even got the perky nametag to prove it." Lana chuckled, pointing to the nametag pinned to her apron.

"Hey, where's your necklace?" I asked, referring to her green gemstone necklace she always wore.

"Strict dress code; No jewelry and no open-toed shoes." she replied, cracking a smile.

I nodded in understanding.

"You look very waitress like." Clark complemented, a dorky grin spreading across his face.

"Now if I could only tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a nonfat latte." Lana chuckled, walking back towards the front counter.

"In that case, I'll have a regular coffee." Chloe ordered.

"Times four." Pete added, motioning to the rest of us.

Clark ran up to Lana, returning her little tray, while the rest of us sat at a nearby table.

"Clark Kent is a football player, and Lana Lang is a waitress." Chloe mused, pursing her lips together.

"What's the matter with that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Chloe replied. "I just want to click my heels and get back to reality."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, that's when I noticed Trevor walk through the front door.

"Trevor." I called, waving at him.

"Oh hey Alexa, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Trevor replied, walking up to our table.

"Yeah, just hanging out." I chuckled, motioning to Pete and Chloe. "I needed to get away from the farm for a little bit."

Trevor nodded, "Yeah, same here." he agreed. "Just meeting with some of the guys."

I glanced towards the back and saw the rest of the suspended players sitting on the couches.

"So, I'll call ya later?" Trevor asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled and pecked my lips before joining the rest of his friends.

"Still hard to believe your dating Trevor Chapell." Chloe admitted.

"And why is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

She chuckled and took my hand, "Because, dear sweet Alexa, you are way out of his league."

This time I was the one who laughed. "He's a senior and I'm a freshmen." I pointed out. "How am _I_ out of _his_ league?"

"Well let's see; straight A's, taking AP core classes, on top of the sports reporter for the _Torch_ , and a future elite gymnast in the making." Pete listed. "And plus you're one of the hottest girls in school."

I socked his arm. "Thanks." I said dryly.

The suspended players all walked out of the Beanery.

"What's up with your fallen brethren?" Chloe asked Pete.

"I don't know." Pete shrugged.

Chloe grabbed her stuff and went to follow them.

"Chloe?" I questioned.

"Relax guys, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she waved. "Bye."

"She's like a dog with a bone." I muttered, shaking my head.

A sudden crash sounded and then the rest of the Beanery started clapping, and Lana just stood there smiling.

"Wow, remind me to never get a job at a coffee shop." I told Pete.

"Done." he agreed.

I bit my lip and gave Lana a sympathetic smile.

* * *

 **Friday Night...**

Since the house was still heavy with tension, Clark and I decided to get ready for the pep rally in the loft. I sat on the couch, brushing my hair as he overlooked himself in the mirror, wearing his jersey.

"Heading out to the pep rally?" Mom guessed, coming up the stairs.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

"How do I look?" Clark asked, showing off his football jersey.

"As handsome as your father." mom answered.

"Hey mom, can you tie my ribbon for me?" I asked, handing her the red and gold ribbon.

"Sure honey." mom smiled and took the small fabric and tied it around my ponytail.

"You don't have to play Kent family peacekeeper." I told her, as she tightened my ribbon. "At least, not alone."

"Well, if the Kent men weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to." mom replied, chuckling. She glanced at Clark.

"So you're taking Dad's side?" he asked.

"No, Clark, I'm not." Mom answered. "I told him he's being unreasonable. But, I'm not saying you're entirely innocent either. If you want to make decisions you need to be prepared to live with your mistakes."

"You trust me, don't you?" Clark asked, genuinely concerned.

"I want to, Clark. So does your dad." Mom replied.

"Just give him a chance." I added, patting my brother's shoulder. "Now come on, Pete should be here any minute."

* * *

The pep rally bonfire blazed in the night. Almost the entire student body was present. I stood in formation with the rest of the cheerleaders as we rallied up the players and the rest of the students.

"Come on, Crows, let's go! Come on, Crows, let's go, let's go!" we cheered in unison.

After breaking off, I stood by Pete and Clark as the assistant principal prepared to give a speech.

"Hey, you seen Chloe?" Clark asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't." I looked around.

That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw a blaze coming from inside the school. I tugged on Clark's arm, and we both saw Chloe in the _Torch_ office, yelling for help.

"Go, I'll catch up." I told him as he sped off towards our friend in distress.

* * *

After the rally died down, I slipped away to make sure Chloe was alright. When I got to the newspaper room, however, it was burnt to a crisp.

"Wow." I gasped, looking around. "Looks like the _Torch_ got torched." I picked up the recently printed issue, with my front page article over the last game. "How's that for dramatic irony?"

"It's not funny Alexa." Chloe said, sighing heavily. "This is more than arson, you guys. It's like the fire knew what I was doing."

"And you believe Coach Walt was somehow controlling it?" Clark asked.

"How is that even possible?" I questioned. "Pyrokinesis only exists in the fantasy novels."

"Look at the facts." Chloe stated. "Kwan launches an investigation into the cheating scandal, Coach tries to fry him in his car. One of his players comes forward, and he threatens them with pyrotechnic sprinklers. I'm about to print the picture, and the Torch goes up in flames." she motioned to the charred office.

"You think he's behind the cheating scandal?" I inferred, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Chloe." Clark sighed.

"Coach is obsessed with winning his 200th game and helped bonehead players pass test to secure his position in the pantheon of high-school sports." Chloe replied.

"Hey, don't lump my boyfriend in with the rest of those guys." I rebuked. "He's not a bonehead, at least, not completely."

"Do you have another copy of the picture?" Clark asked her.

"No, it's kind of hard to recover the files." Chloe huffed.

"Well then you don't have any proof." my brother pointed out.

Chloe looked in my direction. "Trevor Chapell." she informed, making me look at her.

"What about him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe sighed. "I'm sure he talked to Kwan about the cheating." she stated. "He wants to talk, I know it, but he's still scared to talk to me, but I think he might open up to you." she walked over to me. "You are his girlfriend Al."

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silences, I sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Clark and I headed to the Beanery, just to get a couple more hours of tension free space before heading home.

"Well, if it isn't Smallville's latest football star." Lana chuckled, greeting us.

"Let's see how I do tomorrow night." Clark replied.

"Hey Lana, have you seen Trevor tonight by any chance?" I asked. "He was supposed to meet me at the rally but never showed."

"No, he hasn't been in." Lana answered.

I nodded. "Thanks anyway." I patted her shoulder, and that's when I noticed Lex sitting alone with a bunch of files cluttering the table in front of him

"No plans on a Friday night?" I mused, smiling at Lex.

He looked up at me, "Nope, just business." he replied.

"Want some company?" I asked.

"Please." he answered, motioning for me to take the couch across from him.

Lex dropped the file he was working on and looked across at me. "So, what brings you here on a Friday night?"

"After rally coffee run." I answered, crossing my legs.

"Drinking alone?" Lex pressed.

"No." I replied. "Clark's joining me." I glanced over and saw him and Lana talking.

"Is that jersey he's wearing?" Lex asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, some spots opened up and he made the team." I confirmed. "Starting Tailback, just like our dad."

I shrugged off Trevor's letterman that he leant me in school and draped it over my lap.

"I thought only senior cheerleaders got the letterman jackets." Lex questioned.

"They do." I told him. "This is actually my boyfriend's." I licked my lips and draped my ponytail over my shoulder. "He leant it to me on Monday and-"

"Sounds serious." Lex cut in. "First it's the jacket, then the class ring, and pretty soon you'll fantasize about marriage."

"Well, he hasn't given me the class ring yet." I informed. "He hasn't even come over for dinner to officially meet my parents."

"Has he brought that up? Meeting the parents?" he prided.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't relayed the message." I leaned into the armrest. "I guess once that happens, then it'll really become real."

"First relationship huh?" Lex guessed.

I met his beautiful blue eyes and nodded.

Lex smiled and reached across the files to take my hand in both of his. "I get it, first relationships are scary; for both parties involved." he caressed the top of my hand. "But if you go through life scared, you'll be missing out on what makes it worth living. You're a beautiful girl Alexa, share that with the rest of the world." he smiled, but still held my gaze. "Trevor is one lucky guy."

"How'd you know-?" I began to asked.

"Name on the sleeve." Lex cut in.

I looked down and nodded. "Right." I muttered.

Lex chuckled. "I meant it, everything." he went on. "If you live your life scared, then you're not really living."

I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Thanks Lex, that means a lot, coming from you."

"Isn't that was best friends are for?" he chuckled, rubbing my back.

I pulled away and nodded, "Yeah."

"What's goin on?" Clark asked, joining the conversation.

"Just getting some advice from a friend." I answered, taking my spot back on the couch.

"Congratulations on making the team, Clark." Lex said, changing subjects. "Your dad must be thrilled."

"Actually, he freaked out and told me I couldn't play." Clark informed. "I'm surprised with him. He claims I should make my own decisions but then when I do, he shuts me down."

I nodded in agreement.

"And the two of you are out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you can avoid the uncomfortable silence when you get home." Lex added.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"The Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences." he informed, dryly.

"What are you working on?" Clark asked, changing the subject again.

Lex sighed and picked up one of the files. "I'm trying to figure out which poor bastards should get the ax." he answered. "My father wants me to cut twenty percent of my workforce."

I bit my lip. "Any way around it?"

"Once my father's made his mind up he's not easy to turn around." Lex informed.

"If it makes you guys feel any better you should have seen my aunt's face when I took this job." Lana chuckled, setting her tray down. "Not that I was eavesdropping or anything."

I giggled, "Thanks." I took the small coffee from her. "I guess we're all in the same boat."

"No." Lex rebuked. "You three stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved. You guys have inspired me."

"Oh, yeah, joining the football team and pouring some coffee." I mused, giggling. "A couple of real rebels." I glanced at Clark and Lana.

"Long live the revolution." Lana giggled. "How's the coffee?"

"Perfect." Lex answered.

Lana nodded and got back to work.

"Is that what you ordered?" Clark asked, once Lana was out of earshot.

"Not even close." Lex answered.

"At least she's trying." I pointed out, digging a five dollar bill from my wallet and placing it by the coffee mug. "We should probably get home."

"Joy." Clark sighed, standing up.

I followed suit and slipped on Trevor's letterman, pulling it tight around me.

"Night Lex." Clark said, heading out the door.

"Night." he replied. "Oh and Alexa." I stopped when he called my name. "I hope things workout between you and Trevor. I'd like to meet him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I questioned.

Lex nodded and walked up to me. "Just to get my two cents in, as your friend."

"Okay, yeah sure." I agreed. "After we get past the parent's dinner."

Lex pulled me into a hug, laying his chin on the top of my head. "Goodnight."

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Goodnight Lex." I gave him a gentle smile and followed my brother out of the Beanery.

* * *

Before the game, Clark and I stopped by Trevor's house to check on him, since he wasn't answering my calls.

I knocked on the garage door. "Trevor?" I questioned. "It's Alexa and Clark."

"We're here to talk." Clark added, opening the door.

I looked around the garage. "Just leave or he'll come back." Trevor said, his voice coming from the back.

I ran up to him and knelt in front of him, Goosebumps forming on my knees. "Coach Walt?" I guessed, slowly reaching out to rub his shoulder.

Trevor nodded, not looking in my direction. "Once he gets angry…" he trailed off.

"What did he do to you?" Clark asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Coach rides me pretty hard, you know, me and some of the others. Thinks he's our father or something. That's how he justifies it, anyway." he answered, barely meeting my eyes. "Once when I dropped a pass, he drove me home, punched me in the gut -told me not to do it again."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked him, reaching out to take his hand, but he pulled away.

"Coach said he'd throw me off the team." Trevor answered. "Wouldn't help me pass my classes."

"Did he give you that math midterm?" Clark asked, bluntly.

Trevor looked at Clark, then to me and slowly nodded, looking away from me.

I reached to take his hand, squeezing it gently. "Trevor, we can help." I assured.

"That's what Principal Kwan said." he replied. "Look what coach did to him."

I sighed and that's when I noticed a bandage wrapped around his right arm. "Baby, what happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing, just a carburetor burn." he replied. When I went to reach for it, he pulled back.

"Let me see it, Trevor. Please." I begged.

He agreed and I wrapped my hands around it, carefully removing the gauze wrapping. He winced once I got closer and that's when I saw the burn. It didn't look too terribly bad, but it wasn't from a carburetor.

"I don't know how coach did it, but if I talk, he's gonna fry me." Trevor admitted.

I exchanged a quick glance with Clark, who nodded.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Clark assured.

I helped Trevor to his feet and soaked a washcloth in cold water, before gently dabbing at the burn.

"I know it stings, but it'll help in the long run." I told him.

"I'm sorry Alexa." he apologized.

I shook my head. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." I replied. "I'm the one who told you to do the right thing, and look what it got you."

I wrapped some clean gauze around the burn, squeezing Trevor's hand once I finished. He smiled and squeezed back.

"We need to get going." I admitted, glancing at Clark.

"Don't do anything that'll get you hurt." Trevor advised, still holding my hand.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look." I chuckled, batting my eyelashes.

He leaned down and kissed me, locking his arms around my waist. I kissed back, rubbing the back of his neck.

"See ya." I muttered, as I pulled away.

"Bye." he kissed my forehead and watched Clark and me head out.

"Now what sis?" Clark asked as we headed out to the truck.

"We confront Coach Walt." I answered.

* * *

Once we got to the school, that's just what we did. Walt was in his own personal sauna, so Clark opened the door and I waited just outside.

"Why aren't you in the locker room suiting up?" Walt asked.

"I'm not walking out on that field, and neither are you." Clark answered, standing tall.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is but you do not want to tick me off right now." Walt threatened.

A wave of sickness washed over me and I braced myself against the wooden box. I could see my veins from under my skin, and the color drained from my hand. I took a deep breath and moved to stand next to Clark, who seemed to be getting pale as well.

"I saw what you did to Trevor's arm." I accused, bracing myself against the door as the sickness intensified.

"Trevor should have kept his mouth shut!" Walt snapped, and the sickness grew. Clark and I held onto each other to keep ourselves steady. "What's the matter, Kents? A little too hot for you, huh?"

Walt punched Clark in the gut and threw him into the sauna. I tried to block his next hit, but all my strength was gone. Walt threw me next to my brother and the bucket containing the hot rocks spilled over and I fought the urge to pass out.

"Well, excuse me now." Walt chuckled. "I've got a game to win."

I struggled to move, but all my energy was gone. Everything was swaying around me, and that's when I noticed that the hot rocks were actually meteor rocks. They had small green silvers inside and that's what was glowing. I reached out to grab one, and that's when I saw my veins practically writhing underneath my skin.

"So that's it." I muttered, before my eyes closed. I faintly heard the sound of the door locking.

* * *

My breathing got heavier and heavier as I struggled to stay conscious. Clark reached out and grabbed a meteor rock and tossed it up towards the glass window, and missed. I tried the same, and managed to crack it. Clark threw another one, and broke the window altogether.

I tried to grab another rock, but I could barely focus on anything. The only thing I could do was reach for my younger brother's hand and squeeze it.

"We're gonna get outta here." I promised, my voice hoarse. "Hang in there."

I coughed and tried to catch my breath. My limbs were getting heavy and everything else was hazy and distorted.

"Clark! Alexa!" I heard dad call.

"Daddy." I rasped, using every ounce of will to move my body.

I rolled onto my side and kicked the door, hoping dad would hear it.

"Alexa! Clark!" dad called again. "Oh my God."

The door busted open and dad was kneeling next to us. "Alexa, sweetie can you hear me?" he asked, draping my limp arm around his shoulders. " Are you all right?"

"It's the meteor rocks." I whispered, barely conscious as it was.

Dad sighed and wrapped my other arm around his neck supporting me with one arm while he dragged Clark with the other. "Come on kids."

As soon as I was out of that sauna, my strength came back instantly. I felt my body being yanked onto my back and when I looked up, I saw Coach Walt standing over Clark and I with a lead pipe. Clark blocked the first hit, and halted the second. I tucked my knees to my chest and kicked Walt right in the gut, sending him flying through the glass and crashing into the locker room, and at the same time getting to my feet.

"Nice one sis." Clark complemented, as I pulled him to his feet.

We walked into the locker room, cornering Walt. "Coach, you need help." I told him.

"What I need is to win this game." Walt rebuked.

"It's too late for that." Clark informed, standing next to me.

Suddenly, fire started all around us, engulfing the entire locker room. Clark and I just strode right through it, standing a few inches from Walt.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, backing up.

Clark shrugged off his jacket, which did catch fire. " It's in the genes." he replied. With one punch, he knocked Walt into the showers.

"Give it up, coach. You've lost." I told him, staring him down.

Suddenly, Walt burst into flames, making Clark and I recoil back. Once the fire died down, there was nothing but a charred corpse laying in the showers.

"Kids!" dad called. We ran back to him and he embraced us both, sighing in relief that we were okay.

* * *

"Sorry you didn't get to play." dad said to Clark as the three of us walked out of the school.

"Were you here to make sure I didn't hurt anyone?" Clark asked.

"I was here to support my son, and my daughter." Dad rebuked, wrapping his arms around the both of us.

"Some of the things I said were out of line." Clark admitted.

Dad sighed. "Look, I do trust you, Clark, I do. I trust the both of you." he stopped and looked at us. "I guess there's always gonna be a part of me that's a little bit afraid but, that's just being a parent."

"Thanks, Dad." Clark smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Dad smiled and hugged us again, patting our shoulders. Clark went off the walk the track.

"He will find his place, someday." I sighed.

I glanced around and saw Trevor making his way through the crowd. I smiled and ran up to meet him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A very weird case of spontaneous combustion." I answered, motioning to the firemen. "You don't have to worry, Walt won't harass you anymore."

Trevor pulled me into an embrace, rubbing my back. "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

I chuckled, "Told you I'm tougher than I look." I reminded. I glanced back and saw both mom and dad watching me. "Say Trevor, uh, come with me."

"For?" he began to asked.

I took his hand and led him to where my parents were standing. "You'll see." I giggled. I squeezed his hand tighter as I stood before my parents. "Mom. Dad. This is Trevor Chapell." I introduced. "Trevor, meet my parents."

He let go of my hand to shake my dad's, then mom's. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent." he greeted.

"So, this is your boyfriend." dad concluded.

I nodded. "Yes sir." I confirmed.

"It's nice to finally meet you Trevor." mom said, smiling.

I looped my arm through his and twirled my ponytail around my finger.

"Trevor, would you like to come over for dinner next weekend?" mom asked.

I gave him a convincing smile and a simple nod.

"I'd love to Mrs. Kent." Trevor accepted.

"Great." I chimed in. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Cool." he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed back and my heel left the ground for a good two seconds. "Goodnight."

"Night." I replied, pulling his letterman's jacket tighter around me as I left with my parents.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah, that's chapter three. And, to address the coupling issue, I am well aware of the ages in Smallville, and know that Lex is technically an adult while Alexa is still in high school. This story is just a first in a series that explores their future relationship. I'm not putting them together right off; I'm simply writing a series that explores their love story. Hope that clears things up for ya'll. Review plz!


End file.
